borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Please help my lvl 50 Siren is gone....
I got on tonight to play with my friend and beat the DLC3 which I just bought today with my lvl 50 siren and his lvl 52 soldier, but to my miss fortune my sirens save was gone along with my low lvl gear holders T-T. Is there a way to get the saves back even with out a back up or am I going to have to relvl my siren and get the gear again T-T? On xbox i don't think so, my suggestion find a host doing craw runs, in about 2 hrs you will be lvl 61. GT SinsterNobody 07:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Its PC version of Borderlands :(. Lj vedder 08:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Contact DR F. the sysops and or nagy, or memadeit, they all know the sheet but because your on PC i am not 100% but i think you do have a snowball chance in hell to get it back, see if you had xbox no dice., be prepare for everyone giving you sheet for not having a backup, XBOX GT SinsterNobody 08:24, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks for the info :( just want my 100+ hour played siren back T-T. Lj vedder 08:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Are you saying that the Save File itself is gone? Double check in Documents\My Games\Boderlands\SaveData\ for any Save000*.sav files. If the Save File is gone gone and you've not done any backups, you're probably sheet outta luck. You could download Willowtree and re-create that character and weapons. It will take some work and won't be quick but it sure will beat 100 hours. -- MeMadeIt 00:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) yes, check your folder. if you have not overwritten anything there should be a usable save there. problem could be with dlc3 as this ads to restrictions, were you playing V1.31 before adding dlc3? please everybody back up everything especially if your on pc, saves are small and thumbdrives are cheap (well to me they are but i collect them). 01:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) None of the saves were there when I looked last night or and they still arnt there now :(. Lj vedder 01:52, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I recommend WillowTree then. While I have BL on on the 360, from what I understand using WT on PC is much easier than on 360 or PS3 since you don't need to worry about using XTAF or Modio to convert file types for USB storage. You can use WillowTree to set all your previously completed quests as finished, set character and weapon proficiency levels, replicate items if you remember their part composition, etc. If you regularly use the latest version of WillowTree, it also has the helpful effect of creating back-up save files every time you edit your current save :) 05:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :O I guess I'll look into willowtree. Thanks for the info :D. Lj vedder 05:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : :Willowtree is awesome :D thanks guys, but I have a new question O.o how do I get my weapons back its alittle confusing. Lj vedder 06:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : You'll have to build them in Willowtree. Use DuncanFogg's Gear Calculator to build a legit version, then use WT to construct that weapon using the parts listed in GearCalc. It can be a bit confusing for a newbie but post questions here. BTW, make copies of your Save Files and store them in a separate folder each time you go online. -- MeMadeIt 06:37, August 26, 2010 (UTC) you will have to build them from scratch if you have none to base them on. from memory and i usually fudge a little toward the better. if you need bases you can use my red guns. yes, i know they are outrageous but think of them as templates. mind you will have to look up grip restrictions or choose them carefully in WT. 06:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ps - MMI's way is better. You're on PC, which makes things a whole lot easier. If you have at any point saved screenshots/itemcards of your equipment, it would help you reconstruct your inventory. I, as I'm sure others as well, wouldn't mind helping you out even if you only have vague recollections of stats to go by. 07:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I need help making my class mod and shield <.< I got my weapons remade, yay screen shots of them ^_^, but I dont have screen shots of my shield or class mod :(. All i can remember is the shield was 900 somthing capacity and slow health regeneration and my class mod was a Mercenary mod with ammo regen and + quicksilver. Would much appriciate the help ^_^. Lj vedder 09:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :easiest way is buy a shield and com in game and change them to a tediore healing and dahl merc respectively and add/mod them into your inventory. there is a radio button for shields in gear calculator. or you can just ask nags who should be along shortly. 09:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's a sample of tediore healing shield (lvl 48, 900 capacity, slow HP regen), mess around in gear calc a little, and, when you're satisfied; select code, Ctrl+C, and then Import->from Clipboard in WillowTree. For Class Mod, you can't make them in Gear Calc (sadly), you must either build it from scratch or mod existing Mercenary COM you have/found/will find (as Dr. F stated above), for aditional information, if you're building COM from scratch, have a look at this. Approved by 11:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC)